Ihletmanó
by Reszeltviz
Summary: Életem az ihletmanómmal.


Ihletmanó

– Nem és nem! Nem vagyok hajlandó!

– De meg kell tenned. Ez a dolgod, nem? Ez a feladatod, ez a lényed lényege.

– Az nem jelenti azt, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában robotolnom kéne.

– Nem is ezt kértem. De olyan sok erőfeszítésbe kerülne, hogy besegíts? Csak fél oldal kéne.

– Persze. Először csak fél oldal, aztán még egy, majd még egy.

– Jó, ha így állunk, kereshetek helyetted mást.

– Azt nem tennéd meg! Jó… segítek.

Hogy mi is történt itt most? Hát, kérem, az én drága ihletmanócskám rábeszélése a munkára. Kicsit viharos a kapcsolatunk. Viták és nevetések egyaránt előfordulnak. Makacsul ellenáll néha a hívásomnak, vagy ha itt is van, időnként képtelenség befogni a munkára. Máskor tűkön ülve várja, hogy mit is alkotok a segítségével. Jelenleg fancsali képpel duzzog, mivel állítása szerint elfáradt a sok ihletadásban. Szigorúan nézem őt, majd fejcsóválva megenyhülök, és elé teszek egy bögre mentateát, és két szelet túrótortát. Máris vigyorog, és egy pillanattal később már nem is figyelek oda, mert nekilátok gépelni…

Hajnali egy óra. Manó elaludt a pötyögésem hallgatása közben. Hagyom. Félreteszem az épp írt történetet, és bezárok minden ablakot, majd kikapcsolom a gépet. Nem sokkal később már én is alszok. A reggel hamarabb jön el, mint szeretném, de kelni kell. Mosdás, öltözés, pár korty tea, gyerkőc gatyába rázása (néha szó szerint), majd irány a kocsi, és az óvoda. Manócskám vigyorogva lógatja ki fejét az ablakon, és kurjongat. Rosszabb, mint egy kutya. Bár azom sose volt. A jókedvének köszönhetően csak úgy árad belőle az ihlet, így vezetés közben ötletek árasztanak el. Miután gyerkőcöt leadtam az óvónőknek, haza indulok. Manóm megszokta, hogy időnként ilyenkor magamban beszélek. Játszok. Kiötlött jeleneteknek adok hangot. A mai világban egy magában beszélő ember nem gyanús. Hihetik, hogy a mobilomon beszélek. Az se lep meg senki, ha teli torokból énekelek. Ha épp nem beszélek, általában ez van. Persze… csak ha egyedül vagyok a kocsiban. Azért azt se akarom, hogy a gyerek dilisnek lásson. Még ha az is vagyok…

Hazaérve hamar átöltözök, és már ülök is a gép elé, bekapcsolás, ablakok nyitogatása (a gépen) doksinyitás, és pár sor elolvasása után már pötyögök is. Csak néhány mondat, aztán félreteszem, hogy szokásos menetrendben e-maileket ellenőrizzek, és persze „merengek" is kicsit, hátha van valami friss, amit el KELL olvasnom. Zene szól, olvasnivaló nincs, úgyhogy jöhet az írás. Manóm mellettem hasal, és bámulja, ahogy kattintgatok, vagy írok. Hála a remek hangulatának, lelkesen pötyögök, nem csak egy, de több művembe.

…

Pár órával később zavar csak meg egy sárgán villogó gomb a tálcán, és egy miniablak a jobb alsó sarokban. Rányomok, mire a felső monitoromra felugrik egy ablak. Stoobie. Köszönök, és írnék tovább, de manóm beszól.

– Rázd le, és írj tovább, ez érdekesebb!

– Nyughass már egy kicsit. Kibírsz pár percet. Amúgy is, tudok írni, míg válaszol.

– De én Chris és Draco vitájára vagyok kíváncsi!

– Higgadj már le! – mondom, miközben írom a választ. – Különben is! – fordulok vissza a manó felé, mikor lenyomtam az entert. – Ő a bétám. Szóval, ha azt akarod, hogy mindez felkerüljön, akkor ne reklamálj.

– Adtam ihletet, úgyhogy írnod kell!

– Írok is. Azaz írnék két mondat közt is, ha épp nem szólnál közbe! Ha így folytatod, elveszem tőled a teás flakont.

– Azt ugyan nem! – rántja magához az itókát, és elmerengve kezdi nézni a benne úszkáló mentaszárat.

Pár perc után abbamarad a beszélgetésem barátnémmal, így teljes figyelemmel térek vissza a sztorihoz. Bőszen írok, és egyszer csak arra kell felfigyelnem, hogy éhes vagyok. Félreteszem a billentyűzetet az ölemből, majd feltápászkodok az ágyamról. A konyhában sem hagy magamra manócskám. Míg összedobok pár szendvicset, peregnek bennem a képek, helyzetek és beszélgetések. Na, nem épp az aktuálisan írt fichez, de attól még jók lesznek. Visszafelé szerzek két rudit a hűtőből ráadásnak, majd visszatelepszek a gép elé. De nem írok. Evés közben sose. Megnézem, van-e friss feltöltés. Találok egyet, és neki is látok, azzal pedig nem törődök, hogy a mellettem ülő morog. Egy idő után kezébe nyomom az egyik rudit. Addig is hallgat.

A fejezet felénél járok, mikor stoobie megint felbukkan, és megkérdi, kérek-e betűt. Naná. Csak jó sorrendben küldje őket. Azonnal elolvasom, mit alkotott, és reagálok is, igaz csak pár szóban. Néha még ennyi se jut, mert egyetlen mosollyal kommentálom. Egek, ha minden alkalommal megdicsérném, mikor küld valamit…

– Írj már!

– Még olvasok. – Visszajutok a megkezdett fejezethez, és befejezem az olvasását.

– Na, végre! Gyerünk!

Ritka nap, mikor ennyire aktív, hát nem tiltakozom. Belevetem magam a munkába, így nem csak az egyik sztorimhoz alkotok meg egy egész fejezetet, hanem egy másikhoz is. Manóm vigyorog, de nem unja. Lassan három óra, én pedig írnék tovább, de babámért el kell menni az oviba. Épp csak megmozdulnék, de anyám rám "kukk"-ol messengeren. Azonnal azzal kezdi, hogy ő megy az unokájáért. Nem tiltakozok. Pár szóban lerendezzük a dolgot, így nem sokkal később már írhatok is tovább.

Csak arra kapom fel a fejem, hogy betrappol a fiam, és idebújik, hogy puszit adjon. Puszi és ölelés, azonnal kijelenti, hogy jó volt, majd elküldöm öltözni, miközben én felkelek az elégedetlen manóm mellől. Teszek-veszek kicsit a konyhában, megcsinálom a vacsorát, de közben is ötletelek, majd hamarosan vissza is kerülök a gépem elé. Manóm most durcás, nem is piszkálom. Átnézem, amit összehoztam, majd rákérdezek egyetlen bétámnál, van-e kedve dolgozni. Van, így átküldöm neki, amit alkottam, és ő nekiáll sorolni a hibákat, és javaslatokkal lát el.

Amint készen van, már töltöm is fel, hadd örüljön, aki szereti.


End file.
